Kaine
Kaine is a 3000-man commander in the Ri Boku Army and one of Ri Boku's closet vassels since their days on the Gan Mon northern border regions of the state of Zhao. Appearance Kaine is a slim, young and beautiful woman, She has long dark hair tied at the back and wears a robe with armor around her torso. Unlike most army commanders, she doesn't wear any kind of armor protection on her head or shoulders. Personality Kaine is a deadly serious person. She seems to be organized at all times and has a wide vision of what is happening around her. She has an eye for recognizing people's skills and she wouldn't mind befriending even an enemy if it is a worthy person. Being Riboku's bodyguard, she is very loyal to him. Relationships Ri Boku Ka Ryo Ten Fu Tei Ba Nan Ji History Li Mu and Hai Yin Kaine grew up in the province of Gan Mon in the northern part of Zhao, which was continuously raided and pillaged by the Xiongnu in that region. As a youth, her parents were brutally killed and she was orphaned by the Xiongnu Horse Tribes. All generals who were sent there failed to subdue the threat as they were usually too hot-headed and impatient to pursue effective strategies. Consequentially, they kept dying until Ri Boku, a relatively new and young general, was appointed there. He was able to halt the Xiongnu's raids by simply avoiding confrontation. Instead of facing them directly, he drilled the villagers into learning to evacuate and taking shelter inside the walls of Gan Mon castle during the attacks. Initially, she and her friend Zhao, an archer, didn't like this strategy and always wanted to face them head-on instead of cowardly evacuating, want to seek revenge for her family's death at the hands of the Xiongu. However, she soon came to realize that Ri Boku had suffered the same past as her; having been orphaned in a war and losing his brothers, and close friends. Driven mad by vengeance, he and his battalion disobeyed orders and charged at the enemy camp but his satisfaction at killing the enemy general soured upon discovering his recklessness led to his entire unit (containing the rest of his family and friends) being completely wiped out. Instead of choosing to remain the path of revenge, he chose to become a strategist in order to save his comrades' lives as often as possible instead of endangering them. Unaware that Kaine now understood Ri Boku's actions, Zhao reported to central Zhao that Ri Boku was neglecting his duties so he was relieved and replaced by yet another hot-headed commander. The result is devastating, Gan Mon Castle was overrun, the replacement general was immediately killed, the majority of Zhao's forces in the region were killed, and refugees were forced to flee south. In the aftermath of a battle, Zhao was killed and besides Kaine, there were only a handful of survivors. Meanwhile, Kaine was wounded, regretting what Ri Boku's exile did to Gan Mon. Soon after Zhao and her comrades were buried, Ri Boku returned and started anew; much to Kaine and the survivors' relief. Some time afterward, he and Kaine were able to amass enough skilled soldiers to wipe out the next army of Xiongnu raiders; a battle that Yo Tan Wa witnessed the aftermath of upon setting out on her own campaign against the horsemen tribes. During her service in the northern region, Kaine became a master in mountain horsemanship and a capable dual sword wielder. After Riboku left to follow his path in warfare and politics, Kaine came along with him as his bodyguard. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Kaine has always been seen by Riboku's side. During the first invasion in Qin and the Battle of Bayou against Ou Ki, she was with Riboku when they met Ka Ryo Ten and Mou Ki. Without realizing she was the enemy, Ten developed a friendship with Kaine. Alliance Arc When Riboku was brought to Kanyou his bodyguard followed him. Kaine was present during the discussions about the upcoming Qin-Zhao alliance and when that deal was closed, she participated in the celebration banquet. There, she was annoyed by Shin's presence and she even verbally attacked him, as Shin was being very rude to Riboku. Before the Zhao officials' departure, Kaine met with Ten and had a little chat with her. She went on to warn her that despite the alliance, they were still enemies and that they would soon meet on the battlefield. Sanyou Campaign Arc Coalition Invasion Arc thumb|200px|Kaine leading her cavalry unit On the first day of the Battle of Kankoku Pass, Kaine was just a messenger. But after that, she was the leader of a secret army, sent by Riboku little by little to a remote passage that led inside the southern pass to Kanyou. After Riboku himself joined that secret army, on the night of the 15th day, Kaine entered the battle for the first time. She was seen leading a special cavalry unit, trained in mountain horsemanship, to attack the city of Rou from above. Upon arriving at Sai, Kaine was surprised to see that the city's militia had taken up arms and was determined to make a stand, During the first day, she didn't take part in the actual battle but was rather taken aback by the militia's unusually high morale. thumb|230px|left|Kaine pushed off the walls On the second day, Kaine's unit took action. She ascended the southern walls and attacked the defensive forces of Qin, following the lead of Fu Tei's unit. At some point, she noticed that Ten was on the walls giving orders and guiding the militia. Instead of killing her, Kaine knocked Ten out and ordered one of her vassals to bring her along as a hostage. Shin, who witnessed the scene, charged at Kaine and knocked her off the walls. Ten grabbed her hand before she could fall down and attempted to save her, but Kaine was determined to either take Ten with her or kill her right there. Shin called Bi Hei to finish the enemy off with his spear, and that was when Kaine had no other choice but to let go. As she fell, she was caught by the Zhao soldiers, leading to her not being fatally harmed at all. Conspiracy in the Court Arc After their defeat in the Coalition War Fu Tei and Kaine followed their master, Ri Boku, in his exile in the small city of Domei near the Zhao-Wei borders. Bureaucrats Job Arc When Ri Boku escorts the Qi King, she was part of the entourage. She was also seen shouting at Ei Sei when Sei said he was going to destroy all the states through martial might to Ri Boku. Western Zhao Invasion Arc She was alongside Ri Boku in the Battle at Shukai Plains. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }}Horsemanship: During her service at the northern regions of Zhao, she mastered the skill of mountain horsemanship, thus being able to lead her cavalry unit in mountain areas. Swordsmanship: The best and the most skilled in her hometown, Kaine is a capable swordsman, as she has the rare talent of wielding two swords in combat. Tactical Abilities: Being at Riboku's side for the most part of her military career, Kaine as developed an eye for strategy. She is able to tell when a scheme is being pulled and act accordingly. Duels *vs. Ka Ryo Ten: Won *vs. Shin: Lost *vs. Shi Ryou: Lost & Interrupted Trivia *Kaine is hopelessly in love with Ri Boku. *In the last 5 years since the Coalition Arc, it's unknown if Kaine has been promoted past the rank of 3000-commander but it is assumed since she is often seen and present within the strategical meetings of the Ri Boku Army . Gallery Manga Anime Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zhao Category:Commanders Category:Zhao Commanders Category:Ri Boku Army Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:3000-Man Commanders